


Coffin

by gimmekensei



Series: Supernatural Mates [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Human/Vampire Relationship, Idiots in Love, Kazeshini is a vampire, Kensei is a werewolf, M/M, Mild Blood, Sex, Shuhei is a vampire, Supernatural Elements, Tachikaze is a human, True Mates, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: The sex in the woods was nice, but it wasn't enough anymore for the wolf. Kensei wanted them to be more permanent and the only way to do that is to rope Shuhei in with a key.
Relationships: Hisagi Shuuhei/Muguruma Kensei, Kazeshini/Tachikaze
Series: Supernatural Mates [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791931
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Coffin

Seeing was believing, right? So when the damn bloodsucker watched in disbelief at seeing the wolf just drop a house key into his lap, he didn’t know what to say, let alone believe his own eyes.  
  
“What?” Kensei barked out, looking about ready to claw out of his own skin, hating the pure silence between them. _God, maybe this really was a bad idea. All because he felt the need to rope the vampire further into whatever this relationship of theirs was. Having been drinking at the local bar, he lingered over their relationship, breaking it apart piece by piece until deciding that not everything was sound about it. For starters, running about in the woods to find the vampire whenever he wanted a good fuck. Not that he didn’t enjoy fucking out in the woods, but he had at least noticed the signs that as much as the vampire liked it, it was getting tired of finding twigs in his hair and waking up with a sore back. So that’s how his drunk ass went back to his place, grabbed the extra key by the door, and charged forward, following that oh, so familiar scent to a local cafe._ _  
__  
_“Wolf?” Shuhei asked, accidentally falling back onto the old nickname that Kensei always harped on him to stop using. Something about, _“Oi, leech calling me that is just disrespectful,”_ and _“I’m not cute! Give a pet that name, not me!”_ _  
__  
_“Tch, it’s what it looks like, alright!?” The werewolf bit out, his fingernails digging into his own palms of his hands. He shouldn’t be feeling this nervous about an average vampire that was, remind you, the true enemy of his kind. But all the times they had hung out, with either the vampire trying to toy with him or him, in turn, taunting the vampire....well it had always left him feeling fuzzy and content.  
  
“Is this…” Shuhei held the key up like it was poisonous, holding it merely with the tip of his fingers. “Supposed to be for when you want me to come over?” The vampire was just growing more and more confused by the minute. He didn’t want to read too far into things, because there was no way there was something more to this...right?  
  
“No, ugh…” Kensei growled, frustrating radiating in his body language as he dropped his hand back, rubbing his neck with his hand. It was as if he had no idea where to put his hands, due to his nervousness. “It’s for a place you can stay at.”  
  
Blank stare. “I have my coffin.”  
  
“Yeah, smells like shit and I can barely get my ass in there with you.”  
  
“Well, you were the one that wanted to have sex,” Shuhei mocked Kensei and crocked his fingers as he spoke, “back at my place.”  
  
“Well, I didn’t think you were a walking stereotype.” Kensei scoffed, his back already aching just from the memory of the one time he had tied and totally failed at having sex with Hisagi back “at his place,”. Nearly broke his dick off, because that damn brat rode him way too fast in that narrow space.  
  
“Hey, I like garlic at least.” Shuhei retorted with a small grin, looking about ready to break into soft laughter. “Especially garlic bread. Remind me to ask Tachikaze for his recipe.”  
  
“Yeah, fully aware of it. Fuckin’ kills my nose.” Kensei seemed to relax from all the bickering and settled down, sitting across from the vampire. “You and your tastes, I swear…ask Tachi yourself.”  
  
“Alright...Done complaining, big guy?” Shuhei purred, and leaned in closer, resting his elbows against the table, key forgotten for the time being.  
  
“Tch, just...consider it.”  
  
“The key?”  
  
“It’s more than that, dammit. You know that.” Kensei grumbled and rested back against the chair to regain some space. He might be feeling better from all the bickering, but that didn’t mean that he was out of the clear. Damn leech was still walking circles around the subject, and _fuck_ all he wanted was a straightforward answer. That seriously wasn’t too much to ask for in his opinion.  
  
Kensei buried his pride, because this was sadly quite worth it and snarled out, “Move in with me. I _want_ you to live with me. You can bring that damn squeaky guitar of yours and even that coffin. Hell, I’ll convince Tachi to bring over garlic bread every day, just...live with me.”  
  
 _There it was. Finally, Kensei just stated his mind without wandering around the subject endlessly._  
  
“My squeaky guitar, huh? Bet it’ll kill your ears to hear it.” Shuhei laughed softly and though Kensei was already up and arms and getting ready to just leave, he dropped his hand on top of Kensei’s clenched on. Smiling faintly, the vampire gave the wolf’s ‘paw’ a gentle squeeze.  
  
“I’ll do it.”  
  
“Eh?” Kensei’s head whirled back up, nearly giving himself a whiplash to his own neck.  
  
“You heard me. I’ll do it.” Shuhei grinned devilishly and leaned over, pecking Muguruma’s nose with a butterfly kiss. The startled look he got in response was totally worth it. “Oh, wolfy. I’ll need help with my coffin.”  
  
“I’m not carrying it across town. Ask your brother to do it. (note: In this story, Kazeshini is going to act as Shuhei’s brother. Just roll with it, please. XD)  
  
“Nah, rather you do it. You want me, the coffin is coming along for the ride.” Shuhei laughed and got up, leaving Kensei alone with his thoughts as he went up to the store counter and bought some pastries. He liked his sweets since it helped clinch his thirst for blood. Asking for two plates as well, Hisagi mumbled thanks before returning to the booth. Placing one pastry on the plate meant for the wolf, he pushed it forward until it stayed right there in front of the bewildered, but a recovering wolf. “Try it. It’s good I swear.” Not paying attention to whether or not Kensei did start to eat, Shuhei eagerly bit into the first pastry he could grab, which just happened to be a chocolate croissant.  
  
“Mnn…” Shuhei moaned softly when the sweet tastes hit his tongue and filled his senses. Munching some more to reach the chocolate filling, Shuhei eagerly kept eating, unaware of the stare drilling into him. Poor wolf found himself too caught up in watching, only to awkwardly cough and raise his hand, grabbing the attention of one of the cafe’s workers.  
  
“Two coffees…”  
  
“Sugar or cream?”  
  
“Sugar for one of them.”  
  
The female nodded and went off to go get the ordered coffee. Waiting, Kensei quietly watched Shuhei finish the first pastry only to bite into another like the hungry little leech he was. Snickering, Muguruma couldn’t fight back the need to reach out and gently wipe off the bit of chocolate filling still lingering on the youth’s face. It was kind of amusing to Kensei how even with all the weird, crazy aspects of their lives, they were just quietly sitting here in a local cafe on a lunch date. Looking at them, you would have no idea that Shuhei was a vampire or that Kensei was a werewolf. Rather they would just look like a punk kid sitting with a gruff male in his 30s.  
  
“H-Hey, you could have just wiped it with a napkin…” Shuhei grumbled, making a small face to try and mask the blossoming rosiness on his cheeks. He might be undead and lacking a beating heart, but even he could blush like a virgin high school girl. It didn’t help his warming face when Kensei licked the chocolate off of his finger, the same finger that had cleaned Hisagi’s face.  
  
“Yeah, and?”  
  
“I thought wolves were allergic to chocolate.”  
  
Kensei gave him a glare that only caused the vampire to grin gleefully at getting the last comment in.  
  
The wolf nodded slightly in acknowledgment when the steaming mugs of coffee were set on the table. It was Kensei’s turn to nudge an item Shuhei’s way. Spotting the coffee, the kid perked up like a kitten and took the offered coffee. Forgetting to put the sugar in though, the vampire took a sip only to cough and make a face.  
  
“Easy there...here…” Snickering, Kensei ripped open one of the sugar packets and poured it into the boy’s mug only to stir it with an available spoon.  
  
“Another one.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah…” Kensei poured two more packets in, to which Shuhei mumbled thanks and finally could drink his coffee without worry for the time being. “So I say we grab your junk after you stuff your mouth full.”  
  
“Sounds good to me….pastry?”  
  
“Sure. Hand it over.”  
  


* * *

  
“Fucking hell…” Struggling to catch his breath, Kensei dropped the coffin down in the middle of his living room, not giving a damn that Shuhei would bitch if dropping it caused scratches. He really didn’t understand why vampires enjoy coffins so much.  
  
“I heard that! You better not have dropped it!” Shuhei yelled from the pouch, having just brought the rest of his stuff to the wolf’s place.  
  
“Tch, I didn’t…” Kensei grumbled and fought back the urge to kick the coffin just for good measure. He couldn’t destroy it, but hell he would definitely spray the shit out of it with air freshener.  
  
Tugging his coat off and tossing it over a chair in the kitchen, Shuhei shoved the rest of his bags inside before closing the front door behind him. This wasn’t exactly his first time here, but he had never come inside Kensei’s house. The werewolf usually insisted after all that they meet in the woods outside of town or visit a love hotel. So to go from that...to domestic life together... _man, Shuhei hoped they both had made the right choice._  
  
“Nice place. Cleaner than I expected.” Shuhei observed, back turned to the wolf, but he could feel the older male staring, trying to gauge how he was feeling.  
  
“Yeah well, Tachikaze always harps on me to keep it clean…He’s doing it less now that he’s with Kazeshini.” Muguruma stepped forward, taking it slow as he wrapped his arms around the bloodsucker’s slender waist. _The kid_ __a_ lways felt so bony, no matter how much he found bags of blood for him to drink. _  
  
“Seriously, though. It’s nice. It feels like you.” Shuhei’s voice dropped at feeling those comforting arms to wrap around him, encasing him in living warmth. He was always aware of the contrast of their body temperatures…  
  
“Yeah, well that’s gonna change…” Kensei murmured and buried his face in the crook of Shuhei’s neck before pressing light kisses against the vampire’s throat. It felt nice and due to that, Hisagi found himself resting further back to lean against the wolf’s strength. It felt nice letting his lover do as he pleased and to touch him as he will.  
  
“Yeah?” Shuhei whispered and let his eyes close, giving in completely to the sense of safety he was lured into.  
  
“Well, your stuff will move in with mine…” Kensei drawled and Hisagi couldn’t help but mumble, “My jackets will probably fill up your closet.”  
  
“Heh, probably, but I can deal with that. Your blood bags will probably fill up the fridge as well, but-” The wolf was cut off by the vampire turning in his arms and locked their lips together. Groaning quietly when it deepened, Shuhei parted his own lips in a silent invitation to which the other male eagerly accepted. Tangling their tongues together, Kensei’s hand slithered down to feel the vampire up, but Hisagi pushed the hand away.  
  
“Eh, should I-” Kensei started to speak, but quickly shut his trap when Shuhei yanked his shirt off and pulled the wolf close again, tugging on the wolf’s own shirt. “Off.” The bloodsucker whispered, eyes turning a dark red as the wolf obeyed, stripping his top before yanking the smaller male back into his arms, pressing open-mouthed kisses all across Shuhei’s chest, paying special attention to his nipples. Keening softly, Shuhei trailed his fingers through Kensei’s hair, tangling his digits in that mess of silver hair. But they couldn’t stand there for long. Somehow Muguruma managed to pull them over to the bedroom. Keeping their lips locked once more, he laid the vampire down on the bed and kept the male right there as he kicked off his pants, soon getting to work removing Shuhei’s.  
  
“W-Wolfy, the lube…” Shuhei mewled out, and bucked his hips up, trying to gain some delicious friction. “Yeah, getting it-Nn! Easy with the biting!” He hissed out, struggling to grab the bottle of lube on the nightstand as Shuhei’s fangs dug into his neck. Even with the sharp ting of pain, Kensei could put up with it since the muffled moan that exited Shuhei’s lips was worth it. He might not be the biggest fan of the blood-sucking since it left him with headaches most of the time, but he knew how much Shuhei not only enjoyed it, but needed it.  
  
Sucking in his breath, Kensei cupped the back of Shuhei’s head, silently urging him to take what he needed as his other hand, now coated in lube, gently rubbed against the vampire’s entrance, making the male keen like he was in heat. Hips bucking, Shuhei finally tore his lips away, but he quickly soothed the injury by licking it as the werewolf started to heal. “Kensei…” He panted softly only to groan when the werewolf surged forward and hungrily kissed him again, wiping away the taste of blood still lingering in Shuhei’s mouth. Distracted by the kisses, Shuhei suddenly jolted when he felt two fingers push in from the get-go, only to relax with a shiver. Giving in to the gentle thrusts and arching his back into it, Hisagi found himself breaking the kiss to toss his head back against the pillows. Wrapping an arm around the pillow, Shuhei shivered again and buried his face into it, breathing in the familiar scent of the wolf. This wasn’t the first time they had slept together, but this time felt _perfect._ He was right in the wolf’s lair and caught, which he loved. He felt embraced by it all and all because of this wolf. This damn wolf.  
  
“Oi,” Kensei uttered and nipped Shuhei’s bottom lip, grabbing the boy’s attention, plus succeeding in pulling him away from the pillow that was muffling those sounds of his. “Getting lost in the clouds, or somethin?”  
  
“Not, just thinking about-”  
  
“About?” Kensei pressed, adding a third finger and gently started making scissoring motions to prep the male further.  
  
“Y-You..” Shuhei stammered only to reach up and cup Kensei’s face, rubbing the wolf’s cheek with the back of his thumb. “I-Idiot most of my thoughts lately are about you…”  
  
“Bet it’s annoying.” Kensei chuckled, nuzzling one of the hands cupping his cheek before pressing a kiss to the palm.  
  
“It is.” Shuhei joined in the chuckling, cracking into a small smile. He wasn’t fully used to the sweetness between them, but he was already enjoying the new experience. He didn’t expect tenderness and lovely-dovey stuff 24/7 in what they had, but that was okay. They would have their fights for sure, but they would work through it.  
  
“Heh, well….pay attention to me.” Kensei whispered, his expression matching Shuhei as he pulled the fingers out. He was going to push right in after that, but Shuhei had other plans. Reaching down and grabbing the lube, the vampire poured some into his hand before reaching down to stroke Kensei’s length. The moment his hand touched the wolf’s hardness, he groaned and kissed Kensei once more, eager to taste him again.  
  
“Fuck, you don’t have to-” Kensei hissed, breaking the kiss before nipping at the vampire’s throat right where he knew where the brat was the most sensitive on his body.  
  
“Want to.” Shuhei whispered right back only to sit up slightly, nearly straddling Kensei’s waist. Adjusting so he was most comfortable, he lined the wolf’s cock up with his prepped entrance and slid right down, not stopping until he was completely full.  
  
“S-Shit, Shu-!” Muguruma growled brokenly, hands lashing out to grab onto the boy’s waist. He didn’t pull or push, and rather allowed the vampire to do as he willed. He was caught off guard though when Shuhei laughed softly and pressed their foreheads together, their breaths completely mingling together. They were connected so intimately and yet, Shuhei was laughing. The raised eyebrow from Kensei made the male speak up.  
  
“This really was easier than I thought.” The vampire moved his hips slightly, but it wasn’t enough to distract the werewolf from his words. “Heh, fuck. I really think I like you.”  
  
Kensei snickered, thrusting up lightly to tease his lover. “I would hope so, considering we’re living together now.”  
  
“Well, shot me for taking so long to figure it out.” Shuhei mumbled only to moan and grip onto Kensei’s back, clawing lightly at the werewolf’s back, living bloody scratch marks in the wake.  
  
“Well, lucky for your vampire guts, I like you too.”  
  
“Then fuck me properly, would you?”  
  
“Oi, I stopped so you could have your little moment.” Kensei snarled, ramming up, right against Shuhei’s sweet spot and made him cry out. It didn’t take long to increase the speed or the depth of the thrusts. Eager to please, the werewolf flipped them over to increase everything tenfold and _just_ kept going at it, not stopping onto Shuhei was sobbing, an utter mess of pleasure beneath him. Feeling those walls around his cock tighten and clench up as Shuhei came was the cherry on top. Pressing a kiss to the boy’s sweaty forehead, Kensei bucked his hips a few more times before cursing softly under his breath and coming as well.  
  
Panting softly, neither said anything for a while but eventually, Kensei pulled out. Ignoring the hot sensation of the werewolf’s seed running down his thighs, Shuhei rolled over onto his side and curled up against Muguruma.  
  
“You good?” Kensei finally broke the silence and ran his fingers through Shuhei’s hair, smoothing out the messy strands.   
  
“Yeah, you?”  
  
“Heh, better than ever.”  
  
Shuhei drowsily grinned at that and leaned up, pecking the wolf’s cheek before settling back down on the sheets. Normally it took a lot to get a vampire like him to fall asleep, but within seconds he was out like a light. But Muguruma didn’t fall asleep just yet. Pressing a kiss to the top of the boy’s head, Kensei let out a sigh he hadn’t even realized that he’d been holding inside. He didn’t know what the next day would bring, but he couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I really adore Shuhei vampire x Kensei wolf. I wrote a story in 2019 and hadn't really written this again until now. I decided to make this a bit of a series since I feel that this story directly follows after Fangs and Claws. I hope you guys have read both and enjoyed it!


End file.
